1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle including an engine and a belt-type continuously variable transmission which varies rotating speeds of the engine to output power, having an improved air intake.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an all terrain vehicle with a mounted engine unit having an integrated engine and a belt-type continuously variable transmission includes a cooling unit which supplies cooling air into the continuously variable transmission to cool a belt. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,858, an engine unit is mounted behind a seat, a cooling air intake port is formed in a front end portion of a transmission case containing the belt-type continuously variable transmission in the engine unit, and a cooling air outlet port is formed in a rear end portion. Air is supplied to the cooling air intake from an upper portion of a pillar frame arranged upright behind the seat, and cooling air is discharged from the cooling air outlet to the rear side of the vehicle.
In the prior art, the cooling air is directly discharged from the cooling air outlet of the transmission case to the rear side of the vehicle. For this reason, exhaust sounds from the outlet can unfortunately be easily transmitted to a passenger sitting on the seat as a harsh noise.